Measure of the Heart
by Mkchief34
Summary: When Asuna, a fair village maiden blessed with a long-held secret, is rescued by the Heir Prince of Aincrad, Kazuto Kirigaya, the two of them must navigate opulent balls, court intrigue, and cloak-and-dagger schemes to save not only Aincrad, but each other. SAO Fantasy/Kirisuna AU, will have light romantic content.
1. Introduction - A Heart's Measure

What is the measure of a heart?

Is it want for wealth? Power? Fame?

No. It is none of those.

It is love.

Love is quite a mysterious thing to behold. It can appear between hated enemies who turn to lovers, or between those of different standings.

However, the purest form of it comes from a pure heart and spirit, and even in the darkness, it glows like a candle.

V

She was a village girl, exceedingly beautiful to behold, and bearer of a secret from ages past.

He was the Heir Prince of the land of Aincrad, and a master of the art of twin blades.

When they are destined to meet, you will learn the true…

Measure of the Heart

V

A Sword Art Online Fantasy AU.


	2. Chapter 1 - Savior's Grace

Years ago, during a brutal, devastating war between the Fairies of Alfheim and the Humans of Aincrad, the Fairy Queen Titania bore a child, a girl. With the Human armies drawing closer and closer to Arun and the Fairy Capital, the Queen made a heartbreaking decision to send her daughter into hiding to save her from the human armies.

Before the girl was hidden amongst a human village, she was named Asuna by her mother. As a trusted servant spirited the child away from the besieged city, the Gates of Arun fell under the Humans' onslaught.

Titania disappeared that night, leaving behind her tiara as a memento, and the City of Arun was torched. In the aftermath, at seeing the destruction they had caused, the Humans ended the war and withdrew their armies in order to pursue peace, taking with them the Tiara as a memorial to the conflict. No woman would ever be able to wear it unless she was a true of heart and a descendant of the queen.

Amongst this, the King of Aincrad, Heathcliff, soon bore a son, Kazuto Kirigaya, by his second wife. While Kazuto would grow up as royalty, the Princess of the Fairies was raised as a village girl, never knowing her past or her lineage.

However, Fate had linked these children as destined to meet and become one. They are now both of age, and on the path towards their foreseen meeting.

The only thing that remains...is the spark that sets their journey in motion.

V

Fire.

Smoke.

Ash.

Screams.

Asuna awoke to these sounds with a start. As she dressed and peered out the window, she gasped in fear and panic.

Bandits. She should have known their kind would've found her village sooner or later. Especially now that it was nighttime and help would not arrive as quickly.

As she grabbed what little she had and packed it into a sidebag, she could see through the soot-stained glass that the raiders were gathering up the residents of the village. Asuna made her way to the back door of her cottage and threw it open, making her way to the wheat fields that surrounded the village to hide

Then, she turned around and hesitated. She could easily flee and find a new life elsewhere, but…

Was it worth watching her fellow villagers die behind her? She slowly began the trek back to the village's plaza, and was soon among the captives, held at bay by swords.

"We found one more!" a bandit reported to his leader, who sat atop a horse.

"And?" the leader replied. "What else have you found?"

"There's nothing of value here." another bandit shrugged. "We've searched the town hall and every house. We should move on before we're caught, boss."

"I don't think so." the leader said, stepping down from his horse and catching sight of Asuna. "That girl with long brown hair, she'll fetch a good price. Bring her here."

Asuna was moved and forced to kneel in front of the bandit leader, who eyed her lustfully.

"You know, maybe I should keep you instead…" he smiled. "I'd rather not lose such a precious girl like you…"

"Go end yourself." Asuna replied bitterly. "We've done nothing to provoke you. Take what you've stolen and leave us be."

"Hah! She's got some spirit in her!" a bandit laughed. "I'd like to take a crack at her!"

"Quiet!" the leader scowled. "You'll learn respect soon enough!"

Then, there was a muffled screech of pain. The bandits spun to see the man they had assigned to watch their backs fall to the ground, a trio of arrows in his back.

"Watch yourselves!" the leader yelled as the criminals drew their weapons, Asuna gaping in surprise. "They're here!"

Then, there was a whistle, and riders clad in black emerged from the trees, weapons ready. However, in the midst of the struggle, Asuna was knocked to the ground, unconscious, blood coming from a gash on her head.

V

Kazuto Kirigaya, the Heir Prince of Aincrad and leader of the Moonlit Black Cats, watched in satisfaction as his riders subdued the bandits with ease. Their sentry, damn his eyes, had spotted them as they approached on horseback. Though his archers were the best in the Army of Aincrad, they were unable to stop him from sounding the alarm.

As his gray stallion approached the defeated criminals, a blonde-haired boy about Kazuto's age approached.

"Report, Eugeo." Kazuto said.

"Yes, Your Highness." Eugeo replied. "We've captured seven and killed six more. However, one of the villagers was wounded in the battle. She's over there, by the wall."

Kazuto gently guided his horse over, and saw his three accompanying healers treating a head

wound on a girl his age, with long, braided brown hair and a beautiful figure and face.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Not good." a healer replied. "She's lost a fair amount of blood, and we don't have the necessary supplies to treat her with us. We'll have to take her with us back to Aincrad...but we don't know how much time she has left."

"Alright." Kazuto said. "I'll take her back myself, then. Heal her wound as much as you can."

The healers did so, bandaging the wound and helping the Prince of Aincrad hold the girl against his chest in the saddle.

"Eugeo!" he ordered. "You know what to do! I'll take the girl back to the Capital!"

"As you command!" Eugeo called from a distance away, as his soldiers bound the captured bandits.

Kazuto nodded in approval, and brought his mount to a full gallop, heading towards the teleport gate to the land of Aincrad, to the Ruby Palace.

V

As dawn began to creep over the skyline, Kazuto arrived at the Ruby Palace. The girl had gone quite pale a while ago, but she was still breathing faintly. As the Palace Healers whisked her away to the hospital, Kazuto handed his horse off to the Stablemaster.

As he stood in the courtyard of the palace, he decided to head to a place where he could do some good in the world. Giving a sigh, he followed the healer's path to the Hospital. He soon found himself waiting outside the girl's chamber, and the head healer soon appeared, and bowed.

"How is she?" Kazuto asked.

"You arrived just in time." the healer said. "The wound has been sealed and we are giving her a transfusion to restore the blood she has lost. She just needs to rest for now. "

"Good." Kazuto said, preparing to leave. "Alert me when she's awake."

Kazuto left the hospital, and returned to his chambers. As he watched the sun begin to fully rise over Aincrad, he gave a yawn and discarded his battle wear before collapsing, falling asleep as the dawn arrived.


End file.
